


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Colleen Wing

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [46]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A sparring session between Colleen and Spidey gets a little heated. First posted as a chapter on my blog on January 22nd, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Colleen Wing
Series: A Sticky Situation [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Colleen Wing

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 22nd, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Colleen Wing(Sticky Sticky Blog Exclusive Chapter)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Colleen Wing enjoyed testing her limits and she found a very amazing sparring partner. Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, as had been known outside of the field. The two teamed up several times and had been in many sparring sessions. Each sparring session grew progressively more suggestive.  
  
To the point where Colleen’s legs wrapped around Peter’s head when she took him down to the ground. Her pussy just inches away from his mouth in the position which Colleen had him.  
  
“Do you yield?”  
  
Those words from Colleen adopted a brand new air, sultry and naughty. And far from yielding, Peter did something surprising and daring. His hands moved into position and squeezed Colleen’s firm, tight ass to make her shudder in surprise. A second squeeze proved the first squeeze was not an accident.  
  
All of the lust she felt for Peter only increased the second she saw the tent he pitched in his pants. Colleen yanked down his pants and took him deep into her her mouth, sucking him warm and hard.  
  
The very intense and aggressive blowjob shot fire through Peter’s loins. Peter, grabbing into Colleen’s juicy ass, pulled down her pants and exposed her wet pussy. Peter dove deep into her, licking her insides.  
  
The two skilled warriors found instant electricity with each other. They raced to make the other feel the ultimate release of pleasure. Peter, with his tongue deep in Colleen’s pussy, and Colleen, with her mouth bobbing up and down onto Peter. They aggressively pursued each other.  
  
Colleen releasing her juices all over Peter’s mouth and jaws was the catalyst of him thrusting upwards and releasing straight down Colleen’s throat. He aggressively pumped upwards, spilling his seed into her mouth.  
  
The rush brought Colleen just staggering back. She licked her lips, practically smiling at the treat. About ready to crawl away, Colleen had been stopped by Peter’s arms wrapping around her and grinding against her body.  
  
“You want to go further?” Colleen asked.  
  
Peter responded by planting kisses down her sexy body. This enchanting woman, and just how tight she was, made Peter want to sink himself inside of her and not let up at all. He pushed forward, making Colleen cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Don’t you?”  
  
“YES!” she cried out in pleasure.  
  
Peter ground up against her some more, taking Colleen’s sports bra off. Her perky breasts became the next object of Peter’s attention and aggression. Her nipples stood long and hard, begging to be taken, and begging to be toyed with. Peter leaned in, twisting upon that nipple, squeezing it hard and releasing it.  
  
Oh, Colleen was hot and bothered for him now. Every time Peter just rocked against her body, touching her, she could feel it. A trickle of juices built up on the gym mat as Peter teased her with his massive rod. She wanted it stuffed inside of her.  
  
After getting a taste of it, Colleen longed for the entire package. She threw a look of pure desire over her shoulder.  
  
“Do it.”  
  
Not one to let a lovely lady down, Peter reared back and entered Colleen.  
  
“Oh, you feel so good,” Peter said. “You’re as tight as I thought that you would be.”  
  
Not quite a virgin, but still nice and snug around his member. Colleen’s rocking body, now shining with sweat encouraged Peter to proceed with his actions. He kept moving in, driving as deep into her tight body as humanly possible. Colleen wrapped tight around Peter and released him, with a flood of juices.  
  
So amazing how deep he went inside of her. Colleen’s eyes closed in and she experienced pleasure. Their suggessive sparring sessions reached this moment. This happy moment of release which she took Peter inside of her and triggered a hell of an orgasm.  
  
Peter plunged deep into her, riding her out. The position he was in, the weight of his balls brushed against her. Colleen anticipated the load he was going to spill inside of her.  
  
The taste of his essence, still fresh in her mouth from earlier, intensified Colleen’s desire. She rocked back and forth, to take Peter deeper and deeper inside of her. The friction both of their bodies felt, just explosive and electricity.  
  
“Stay with me,” Peter breathed.  
  
He pulled out, to stave off the incoming orgasm just enough. Peter took advantage of the cooldown to position Colleen on his lap. Her body pressed up against his, and he could feel her skin, smooth as silk. Her hair, just as soft, brushed against his shoulder. And the scent of an aroused woman, made Peter’s animalistic desires run wild.  
  
Peter just had to have her, and would need to have Colleen. The breath sharpened through both of their bodies, as Peter ground his swollen head off of Colleen’s tight, toned abs. He grabbed her around the hips, positioning the bombshell of a woman and dropped her down, slipping directly of her.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That moan inside of Peter’s ear when he reentered Colleen. The minute he slipped inside of her, her legs tightened around him. Determined not to let him go, Peter was determined to finish inside of her this time. But not until Colleen had finished a couple of times herself.  
  
Colleen pressed her mouth onto Peter’s shoulder and the side of his neck. Sucking, moaning intensely into him. Oh, Colleen never felt so alive, and Peter pulled her in closely, pressing them against each other. Up and down, in and out, to the point where Colleen almost was squeezing Peter, trying to relieve him of all of his seed.  
  
Never one to back down, Peter pushed as far inside of Colleen as humanly possible. Stretching her body to the point where she was dripping wet on him. Peter knew all of the ways to make Colleen hotter than hell, and learned all of the triggers on her body in a blink of an eye. All in the name of rocking her tight pussy down onto him.  
  
“I can make you cum any time I want,” Peter said with confidence.  
  
Colleen’s sharp look met Peter’s eyes. “Make me now. Make me explode all over your big, juicy, cock.”  
  
Each word caused Colleen to rise and drop. Oh, their entangled bodies burned with the pleasure of a very intense session. Peter returned to toying with Coleen’s chest. Her nipples, unbearingly stiff, proved to be perfect for Peter to latch his sticky fingers on and release.  
  
The tightening inside of Colleen’s body resulted in an orgasm which she saw nothing other than white. She pumped Peter repeatedly, spraying her juices all over his manhood and preparing to go in, to drain pretty much every last drop from his body. Colleen pressed up against him.  
  
“I want you,” Colleen said. “I want you to finish.”  
  
“Finish me.”  
  
That sexy dare made Colleen just squeeze Peter for everything she was worth. Her inner muscles worked his manhood, slowly, surely, and strongly. She eased almost all the way down, pumping on Peter. And Peter, holding on to her tight, shoved himself as deep inside of her as humanly possible. Oh, the weight of his balls, they grew almost heavy at an unbearable level when they thrust up inside of her.  
  
One more push and Peter lost it. His release was near, on the back of Colleen’s latest release. The dark haired vixen, the scent of her gorgeous body fueling Peter on, pushed him deep into her. Peter groaned, feeling, and almost inhaling her arousal while he pumped the contents of his balls directly inside of her.  
  
Colleen pressed down onto Peter, and milked every last savory drop inside of her. The more she rose, and fell, the deeper Peter planted his essence inside of her body. It was to the point where she had him drained and breathing heavily.  
  
With a soft, seductive smile, Colleen edged back from Peter. She put her hands on Peter’s shoulders, while rubbing against him and nuzzling against him. She kissed up Peter, and wrapped him up tight.  
  
“We should do this more often.”  
  
Colleen decided to taste the results of her orgasm from him. And Peter stiffened in anticipation. The look in her eyes indicated that Colleen prepared herself for round two.  
  
And Peter readied himself to go the distance. It was a good thing that the more sex Peter had, the stronger he got.  
  
“Oh, beautiful, give me your best shot,” Peter said.  
  
Colleen just grinned, and prepared to take Peter up on his suggestion. It was all about pushing her to these limits and it would be done in a sexy way. The warmth in her body, which can only be sedated by Peter inside of her, increased to a nearly unbearable level.  
End.


End file.
